The beginning: Callie and Jude's story
by arain101
Summary: Ever wondered what really happened for the first 10 years of Callie's life? Here's my thoughts on what happened in those 10 years.
1. The birth of Callie Quinn

"I think we need to divorce"

That was the last thing he said to me before signing the papers. I found myself alone, living in a one bedroom very run down motel, six months pregnant realizing that in 3 months I'll have a beautiful baby to love while I'm working minimum wage at a local diner. Who cares if we divorced when I was two months pregnant. He will not know his kid. It's his loss. I'm going to find a husband that'll love the both of us unconditionally.

**Three months later**

"Aaah! It hurts"

"It's almost there, I'm going to need you to push one last time"

"Aaah!" I screamed as I pushed one last time when suddenly, I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, a baby crying. A baby that I made and grew in my belly.

"Congratulations it's a girl"

"What are you going to name her?" asked one of the nurse's.

"Callie, Callie Quinn"

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl"

"Thank you"

I was discharged from the hospital a day later and so was my beautiful Callie.

I started thinking of schools right away wondering what schools my daughter should attend. There is a few private and a few public and I can't really afford a private school so I guess I'll check out some public charter schools in the area. Maybe Anchor Beach Charter Elementary, I then walked in the charter school to see what they offer.

"Hello there, I'm Lena Adams"

"Hey I'm Colleen I'm just here to see what programs your school offers"

"Well we have preschool and the school goes up to grade 6 but after that there's the Anchor Beach Community Charter school that goes from grade 7 to 12"

I was talking with Lena for an hour to see what the school is all about and the programs there are.

"Thanks Lena you have been very helpful"

"Glad I could help, we hope to see your little one in a few years"

"I hope so to"

**Three months later**

I found myself working a new job, I was a waitress at the Olive Garden when I see a handsome man walk in so I approached him.

"Hello sir my name is Colleen, I will be your waitress this evening, now please follow me to your table, and may I ask, will you be dining alone this evening?"

"Yeah I figured I really wanted pasta and I rarely get to treat myself to a night out, names Donald, I work in construction" he said as we shook hands.

"So I'm assuming you want pasta then, am I right Donald?"

"Yes please and your number if you don't mind unless there already is a man in your life?"

"Nope it's just Callie and I" I said as we exchanged numbers.

"Callie?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, my daughter. Her father has been out of the picture since I was a couple months pregnant"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's for the best I guess"

"I would love to meet Callie someday, how about I take you out to coffee after you're done working"

"I'd love to" I replied.

After work I met Donald at Starbucks, I brought Callie with me since I didn't have the extra funds to pay for a babysitter for another hour.

"Hey Colleen, you look beautiful. Is this Callie? She looks like her mother" I blushed. Donald and I stayed and talked for at least 2 hours in Starbucks.

**One month later**

I've been dating Donald for a month already, Callie is four months and seems to really like Donald.

"So I've been thinking, would you like to elope? Callie is four months and I could raise her as if she's my own, I already feel like she's my own daughter and it's easier than explaining her father left you both"

"Are you sure? It's a huge step we'd be taking in our relationship"

"I'm sure"

"Okay let's go" and just like that we were off to Vegas.

We entered the wedding chapel to start the next chapter in our lives.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

And just like that we were married.


	2. Chapter two another child

"Happy Birthday day to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Callie Jacobs" Callie then blew out her candle.

"What did you wish for princess?" Donald asked.

"Princess!" One year old Callie replied.

"You are a princess to us" Colleen replied.

Callie's party went on for two more hours, there was cake, presents, a princess bouncy house. What more can a girl ask for? The next day Colleen decides to take Callie shopping for some new clothes.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Cal?"

"Why birthdays only last day?" Callie asked while looking at dresses.

"Because it's a very special day when you were born and came into our life" Colleen replied.

"Birthdays should last longer" Callie responded while trying on a Cinderella costume"

"Callie we should be looking at clothes for you"

"Mommy think I look like Cinderella?"

"Yes I do but we're meeting your father at the Olive garden in an hour"

"Okay mommy"

**One month later**

"Mommy? Where babies from?" Callie asked while getting into bed.

"Callie why would you want to know that? You're only a year old"

"I get older every day. I big girl now!"

"I'll tell you where babies come from in a few years but for now let's just say a stork put you on our doorstep"

"How old mommy?"

"When you're at least six I'll explain some of it to you"

"Okay mommy"

"Want your princess nightlight on?"

"Yes mommy"

"How are my favourite girls?" Donald asked walking in the room.

"Daddy! Mommy said when I am six I'll know where babies from" Callie said while Donald glanced over to Colleen.

"Goodnight Callie, we love you" both Donald and Colleen said as they were leaving the room.

"Night mommy and daddy"

**That evening**

"So six eh?" Donald asked Colleen.

"I'll explain to her what a period is since I had a relative who got hers at the age of eight years" Colleen replied.

"Sounds good to me so she'll at least be prepared"

"Yeah but no tampons until she turns 14 and able to insert it correctly"

"Sounds fair, so when do you think we should try for another kid?" Donald asked.

"When Callie is at least three since I don't want her to feel less loved, she's already reading and talking and walking better than any kid her age, I want her to still feel loved not that we won't love her anymore but I want there to be at least a four year age gap between her and her brother or sister like my parents wanted for me until they disowned me because I was with Robert"

"Three it is" Donald replied back.


End file.
